1. Technical Field
This invention relates to umbrellas and, more particularly, to a self-standing multi-functional umbrella for providing user enjoyment during inclement weather conditions.
2. Prior Art
Beach umbrellas are widely used not only on the beach to provide shade from the direct light of the sun but also on other outdoor recreational places, such as the areas for the spectators of a sport and outdoor coffee shops, such that people sitting under them can be protected from the sun and rain. Beach umbrellas usually include a shank, several ribs radially spread out from the upper end of the shank, spreaders, which are pivoted to the middle portions of the ribs at the outer ends and pivoted to a slidable ring at the inner ends, and a canopy secured to the ribs.
One prior art example shows a beach umbrella with lamps that is provided with receiving trenches lengthwise on each of the ribs thereof, and the ribs each have several spaced through holes communicating with the trench. Several of the lamps are each connected to one of branches of a conductive wire. The wires are placed along the ribs, and the branches are each passed through one of the through holes with the wires and the lamps being arranged on two opposing sides of the ribs. When the trenches are formed on the bottom of the ribs, the lamps can be closely received in the trenches with most of the weight being supported by the wires held on the ribs, therefore the same can't possibly fall off even when the umbrella is being stretched or folded. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide means for misting or rinsing a user with water, and also does not provide an integrated audio system whereby a user can listen to music without having to carry an additional item.
Another prior art example shows a beach umbrella invention for facilitating height adjustment and storage. In one embodiment, the shank comprises an upper support tube and a lower sliding tube comprising a top fastening mechanism. The fastening mechanism including an eccentric, intermediate shaft, an eccentric groove around the shaft, and a stop on the eccentric groove, and an eccentric C-shaped locking device put on the eccentric groove. The locking device includes a stop block. In a sliding position, the stop and the stop block are opposite. Responsive to further rotating the sliding tube, the fastening mechanism, and the shaft about a half circle about the support tube, the stop is urged against the stop block, and an eccentric portion of the shaft and the stop urge against the locking device for biasing one side of the locking device against an inner wall of the support tube in a locked position. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide an auger with which a user can easily insert the umbrella into a ground surface. In addition, this prior art example also does not provide means for misting or rinsing a user with water, and also does not provide an integrated audio system whereby a user can listen to music without having to carry an additional item.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional umbrella in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides user enjoyment during inclement weather conditions. Such an apparatus provides consumers with a fully functional beach umbrella which can be easily and securely stabilized in a ground surface. An easily activated auger bit drives the umbrella into a ground surface, effectively preventing the umbrella from toppling over or becoming lifted therefrom due to strong winds and eliminating accidents that occur when an umbrella is knocked over and the umbrella pole is exposed. An integrated mister allows a user to cool the body while spending long hours in the sun and heat. The mister can also rinse off a user body after emerging from sticky salt water, as well as rinse away sand, dirt, and other debris. An integrated AM/FM radio provides the sounds of favorite music without having to transport an additional item. The present invention is inexpensive, simple to use, and designed for many years of repeated use.